Is this a blond thing?
by KakuNoDaisuki
Summary: So this is a fanfic for a fanfiction contest! I donot own this story, if it interests you please read Ouran High School Geisha Club! A MikuXYuuki fluff. Not typicallya fluff, but hey, I tried :P. warning:Haruhi doesnot appear yet in the story


Disclaimer: Donot own anything but the plot! OC's belong to Lilly! And, some extra Oc's to help the plot I own. So…Hope I win^^

Miku a sat endlessly in the waiting chairs of the principal's office. She wanted togo to the Host Club, but instead she sat here waiting for Yuuki. How long is this going to take? Yuuki knows she has to be at the Host Club every single day, it's her own personal record; she's been going for 2 weeks straight.

"Yuuki!"She whined. But she knew the large doors muffled her voice.

Finally, Yuuki came out holding a bag, he had spent thirty minutes in there just t receive a bag?

When Yuuki came up to Miku she flicked him in the forehead. How can he be dressed as a girl and not understand a girl's impatientness? At first Yuuki gave his usual reaction, he'd groan and make her hold the bag as he fixed his raven black bag. Then came something Miku did not expect. He smiled at her and called her an idiot. Usually they'd start bickering over and over until Chiya came in and told them to quiet down because people will get that image of the geisha club that way. And Chiya can be very scary, just like her 'brother' Kyoya.

Miku felt a small blush appear against her face, but she didn't know why. Hopefully it was just hot in there or something.

"Miku-chan did you even dare to ask what I went in there for?"Yuuki asked as they appeared before the random fountain that sits in the middle of the school.

'Why?"She asked, dumbly.

He sat next to the fountain and Miku sat on the corner of the fountain. "Careful you'll fall."

She giggles."No I wont! Why is it that people always consider the ones closest to danger to be the unlucky ones? Just watch, even though you're far from the fountain you'll probably fall in!"

Yuuki frowned, but in a goodnatured way. That's Miku for you, trying to make her self smart, because her theory is highly illogical. "So anyways, here."

Yuuki opened the bag to reveal two freshly made silk kimonos. One that had an indigo thread that was especially made by an artist from India. And a pink frilly ones that had sakura designs. Miku gazed amazed at them.

"Wow…"She said with starry eyes. Never before has she seen such beautiful kimonos, and she lives in Japan, and is ironically a Geisha.

"Suoh-san helped me out a bit."Yuuki starts. "You see, I have a competition coming up, and I wanted not only to be the best dancer, but the most beautiful."

Yuuki sets the bag down in his schoolbag." Suoh-san, imported them from India, apparently Tamaki had some friend who knew a guy."

Miku laughed. Yuuki could of just asked her, Miku knew a guy too!

Suddenly Miku heard the Clock Tower, which ment all club activities were over.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah~"She threw a tantrum. "See what you did Yuuki? You ruined it you Bakka!"

"Hey! Stop being a brat will you? It's just one day, this was important to me! Don't tell me you're only thinking about yourself right now!" He shouted back. Honestly, is this a blond thing? He thought to himself.

"B-but.."She sniffled. "You hate me Yuuki-chan!"

Yuuki tried to calm her down by grabbing her shoulder."Hey I'm your Senpai use proper terms!"

"Who cares about being proper right now?"She whines. "Yuuki you're such a jerk!"

Yuuki'sweat dropped. If any type of elder or high class person(Like Rie) heard her right now, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Especially since everything she does is his responsibility. Or atleast he feels it's that way.

"Miku-chan stop crying you'll see the host club tomorrow!"He said attempting to pull her hands from her face as they repeatedly rub against her eyes.

"B-but the contest!"She sobbed. That's right, Tamaki made a contest that who ever could keep a perfect attendance record by Christmas, they'll receive a free request for a week with each host, plus a free spotlight dance during the Christmas ball. So far each girl has not kept perfect attendance. Miku was actually pretty close to win. Now this made Yuuki feel somewhat bad, but he still feels Miku is being a little selfish. "Miku-chan quit crying!"

Suddenly the Host Club appears alongside Chiya, Hana, Masuyo, and that Mark kid. Miku attempts to wipe her tears away but it's to late, the 'king' comes to the rescue.

"Miku-hime! What is the matter?" Tamaki asks practically pushing Yuuki away.

"Oh Tamak-sama! Nothing really I just almost fell in the fountain that's all!"She attempted to lie. Yuuki of all people should know that Miku is a terrible liar.

"Is that so?"Tamaki says worried. Why was Yuuki so irritated at Tamaki? The guy was alright, he didn't do anything to peeve Yuuki off. Is it because _he_ was able to make her stop crying? Of course, he is the King of the reason why she's crying.

"Miku! Yuuki! You guys skipped out on The Geisha Club!What Gives?"Masuyo practically shouts in my face. "That is so not cool! If it was I would have done that every single day!"

Chiya pinches Masuyo and she yelps. Sometimes Masuyo can be so loud and inconsiderate of the others around.

"Mas-chan Miku is having a hard time I'm sure they didn't mean to bail!"Hana said skipping towards Yuuki.

"You guys are off this time,"Chiya says. "But there will be no excuses next time. What ever you were doing lasted two hours, and our club meeting ended an hour ago. So you couldn't have bailed on us to go to the Host club because their club meeting is before us."

Yuuki sighed."Yeah sorry, I had to meet Suoh-san, he had to give me something I ordered."

"Oh it was you who ordered the silk kimonos?"Tamaki asks practically embracing Miku.

"Yeah,"Yuuki says. Yuuki suddenly fixes his stance after realizing that his stance was tomboyish.

"S-sorry Miku-chan,"Yuuki started. "It's my fault you couldn't keep your perfect record, and for forcing us to bail on our own club meeting." Yuuki gripped his skirt. "I just, really needed those kimonos. I was just thinking about myself by dragging you along, it's just you're one of the most important people to me. And since the Kimonos meant a lot to me, having you there just makes them seem more stupendous." Yuuki flashed a smile. Not a Geisha smile. A host smile. That type of smile that Tamaki makes when he's hosting, the smile that makes the girls go wild. Hana and Masuyo each gaze at him blushing. Chiya even blushes as well.

The host's reaction is what turns it awkward.

"Woah, for a minute there,"Hikaru starts.

" We thout Yuuki-hime was a boy."Kaoru ends.

Tamaki is struck in the heart by an arrow. "H-how can a girl be hosting material?"

Chiya realized the situation,"Of course Yuuki-senpai is a Geisha after all!"

All the Geishas laugh hysterically to make it seem that this was why Yuuki seemed like a boy for a minute. It just earns them 'what the heck..' faces.

/

In the limmo, Miku turns to Yuuki."Did you mean what you said?"

Yuuki looks at her and smiles."Course I did, just don't get an airhead, oh wait you already do."

And that sparks their typical bickering.


End file.
